Voldrania
Old Voldrania was the original world of the MineCraft server ran by Sirapyro and Mkjk96, and birth place of the server lore. The basis of the lore was created during the worlds relatively short run, which was from February 2011, to September 2011, when MineCraft updated to beta 1.8, and a new world, New Voldrania, was created. __TOC__ 'THE ARRIVAL' In year 0 on the Voldranian Calendar, a large fleet of ships arrived in a previously unexplored land which had recently been discovered by the Old World. Appointed officials, volunteers, and low risk criminals, "undesirables", were sent on the journey to populate this new land. Reasons for the migration included the Old World becoming overcrowded, and the nations that made it up constantly waging war. The expedition was led by Adam Akarvon, an appointed official who worked for the team that originally discovered the landmass. The ships eventually reached Voldrania a few months after setting off, and the settling began. THE BIRTH OF THE NATIONS The large group of settlers quickly began to populate the virgin land, and talks of government followed soon after. With the memory of fierce wars waged by the Old World tyrannys, it was decided that the settlement would be run as a Republic, and Adam Akarvon was elected the first president of "Akarv', represented by a red flag. As people began to spread wider, though, distaste began to grow towards the idea of a single government with Akarvon at the head of it. Soon after, construction on a second city, led by Charles Equis, began nearby Akarv. Though what would eventually become the nation of Equis, represented with a blue flag, stuck to the idea of being a Republic, there were some who believed in the old ways of dictatorships still. By year sixty on the voldranian calendar, there were eleven nations in all: (See individual pages for specific information on each) *Akarv *Equis *Yoren *Tripoly *Hera *Fallnavor *FHIA *Scavoran *Eirros *Mynyyd *Tedre Shortly before the completion of Equis, the first eventual dictator, John Ghern, was banished from the cities, and was forced to wander the unexplored land, along with his followers and young daughter, until they finally settled in a desert and established a tyrannical rule under Ghern. This led to the creation of the nation Hera, shortly after expansion efforts led to the creation of Tripoly, under the influence of the Republics, on the same landmass as Hera. Continued expansion eventually led to the colonization of a new landmass to the north, and the islands south of it. The former would become the nation of Fallnavor, with a peninsula of it seceding to become the eventual "Empire of FHIA", and Scavoran, under the influence of the Republics. Decades later, the southernmost continent was recognized as the nation of Eirros, a series of islands to the northeast became the nation of Mynyyd, and a strip of land to the west became the nation of Tedre. THE NATIONS COLLIDE Peace did not last, as was the hope for many who moved to Voldrania. In the sixty years Old Voldrania was active, there were six major conflicts. 'The Heran-Tripolian War' : In year twenty-three on the Voldranian calendar, the nation of Tripoly became the fourth nation in Voldrania, made up of Republic-minded individuals from the Primarian nations(Akarv, Equis, and Yoren). Tripoly was located on a peninsula on the eastern side of the continent Ghern, in which the, at that time, late John Gherns people settled, now ruled by Thomas Hugafagahlada. Upon Tripolys recognition as a nation, Hera grew irate, and demaned recognition as well. By year twenty-six, Hera had officially declared war on Tripoly. The war ended two years later after Akarv and Yoren joined the war on Tripoly's side, and Hugafagahlada was killed. Kathleen Ghern then came into power, and reformed Hera into a Republic. Despite this, Herans held a grudge against Tripoly for years after, until the resolution of the OP War finally brought 'closure' to the conflict. 'The Akarv-FHIA War' : In year forty-one, Alan Fruith was elected president of Akarv, just as a coup in FHIA left Fred Wig as its monarch, a move away from democracy. Fruith declared war on FHIA, and in year forty-two invaded. By year forty-three, just as Akarv had nearly taken FHIA, Fallnavor and Scavoran came to the aid of FHIA, quickly pushing Akarv forces out, causing them to lose the war. Alan Fruith was impeached and convicted, and then exiled from Akarv in response to the "unnecesary war". 'The Cold War' : With the election of Adam Pyro in year fifty-three, and the rise to power of James Jaykay in Fallnavor the previous year, a fierce cold war began between the two and their allies over the issue of dictatorships versus republics. The confrontation lasted only three years, but nearly turned into a vicious war between Akarv and its allies, and Fallnavor and its "Axis". The tension ended after Jaykay was "assassinated" and James Navor the Second came into power, and forced Fallnavor to pull out. 'The OP War' : The year after the cold war ended, Tripoly, a former member of Fallnavor's axis, secured an alliance with Tedre, Akarvs major colony, and declared war on Akarv and Fallnavor, which now supported Akarv. Hera and Scavoran joined Akarv and Fallnavor in the war, which lasted only two years. The confrontation left Tedre liberated, but left Tripoly in a wrecked state, with its king Zade Zen dead, and its capital captured by Hera. Tedre was left relatively untouched in the treaties following the war. 'The Fallnavor-Scavoran Confrontation' : In the months following the OP War, Fallnavor took in former exiles from the nation Mynyyd, who had been exiled for treachery during the Cold War. Scavoran and Tripoly allied themselves in confronting Fallnavor to block it from allowing the former exiles political positions, which Fallnavor had granted them. Akarv acted as a mediator, and Hera threatened to declare war on whichever side opened conflict first, but the two sides had several fierce arguments that nearly led to another war. The issues were never fully resolved, but dropped temporarily in light of the Netheran conflict. 'The Netheran Conflict' : In what turned out to be decades of conspiracy, Netheran activists were uncovered in Voldrania, led by a variety of different figures, including a supernatural being which began to split the void under Voldrania. Several nations worked together, even warring nations, to work towards information on the Netherans in the hopes of defeating them. Eventually they could not, however, and the Netherans led to the eventual fall of Old Voldrania. THE COUNCIL EMERGES Despite nation conflicts, in the year forty-two, an international council was put into place to be a major policy maker in international policies. The Councils first action was to remove Alan Fruith from power, in conjunction with Akarv voters. The Council was also used by Fallnavor in an attempt to ruin Akarv. Scavoran and Tripoly also attempted to use the Council to block Fallnavors appointment of the exiles to important political positions. The council was used to verify and recognize nations and their rights, and in Old Voldrania, eight nations had a vote in policy making: *Akarv *Equis *Yoren *Tripoly *Hera *Fallnavor *FHIA *Scavoran Eirros, Mynyyd, and Tedre were denied a council seat and vote for the remainder of time spent in Old Voldrania, but were still subject to Council rules and policies. It was not until the early days of New Voldrania that more nations were added to the council. THE FALL OF OLD VOLDRANIA In year sixty, a mass emigration out of Old Voldrania occurred as the residents of all nations scurried for their life. The Unknown and the Netherans had succeeded in opening the void too wide for the Voldranians to reseal, and the landmass itself began to fall apart. Most nations were able to escape the destruction that began, but many Fallnavorians fell along with their mainland, which fell into the ocean, and the Eirrosians were too ignorant of the events to escape in time. Hera had emigrated back to the Old World months prior in anticipation of the events that occurred. In all, only seven nations survived the devastation, though two, Mynyyd and Yoren, dissolved into the other nations and were non-existant by the time the survivors reached Old Voldrania. A large group of Fallnavorians and residents of FHIA eventually arrived in New Voldrania, though, having been able to reach ships in time outside those of the main group. THE TRUTH ABOUT OLD VOLDRANIA A decade after the survivors of Old Voldrania arrived in New Voldrania, Akarv partook in several expeditions with native nations of New Voldrania that revealed much longer lasting Netheran schemes, and after an expedition back to the remains of Old Voldrania a decade later, messages in an uncovered chasm were discovered, left by Adam Akarvon. They revealed that Old Voldrania was not discovered by accident, but was discovered by a group of religious worshippers of a being known as "Inversion", or the Void Protector. Old Voldrania was discovered through tehcnology that showed high levels of Netheran activity, and Old Voldrania was deemed to be the location in which "The Unknown", or the Void Destroyer, would rise from. Akarvon and other selected officials were sent to set up and stop the Unknown from rising and destroying the void between the Nether and Overworld, but leaks of the journey led to the coverup of the mass migration. It was also revealed that the death of Akarvon and several other well known officials from the voyages were actually planned suicides that would allow Inversion to take their form and enter the Overworld to stop the Unknown.